


Spots On

by bukalay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I just want the fans of the show, on superheroes, to show support for the originator of the verbal switch, yes I made this fic to promote Shazam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: It was three days after the release of a new Superhero movie from the world-renowned DC comics, Shazam! Tikki was adamant that they watch the movie leading up to its release, which perplexed Marinette.





	Spots On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes I made a Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic to promote the Shazam! Movie My first one to boot.

"Marinette! Hurry!"

"Ti-tikki!" One Marinette Dupain-Cheng exclaimed. "Tell me why we're going to see a comic book movie?"

It was three days into the release of a new Superhero movie from the world-renowned DC comics, Shazam! Tikki was adamant that they watch the movie leading up to its release, which perplexed Marinette.

"Because Marinette, that's the Original Captain Marvel." Tikki answered.

"Wait, I thought Captain Marvel was released a few weeks ago?" Marinette questioned as she put on her gray blazer.

"That was Carol Danvers." Tikki stated. "We're watching Billy Batson's movie."

"I still don't see how that answers my question." Marinette stated. "Why is it so imperative that we're watching the Shazam movie?" She asked again. "You know I expected this from Alya but not you Tikki."

"Because he was the inspiration." Tikki sighed. "I'm not supposed to say this but previous Ladybugs don't have to say anything to transform into a hero." She explained. "The previous method was bad for our hosts." She finished.

"Wait, back up." Marinette stopped and stared at her kwami. "How is he an inspiration?"  
She questioned. "And how bad was the previous method?"

"The previous method was dangerous." Tikki answered. "Sure it gave the previous Ladybug more power than what you have currently." She explained. "It's especially dangerous to the previous Chat Noirs because they almost always revert to feline instincts in battle which leaves Ladybugs to adapt rather than initiate."

"How do they turn into heroes then?"

"We kwamis possess them."

"What?!"

"When one of the previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs read a comic book about Billy Batson we were inspired to emulate how his powers worked." The kwami explained. "We kwamis tethered ourselves to everyday things and get a certain phrase to activate our powers." Tikki continued. "The new method was safer, although it did hamper their powers a bit." The red kwami supplied. "But we soon found out that experience is one of the ways to unlock them."

"Okay." Marinette motioned for her kwami to get inside her purse. "I get the inspiration part but that still doesn't answer my question." She stated as she waved goodbye to her parents.

"I just wanted to support the character that inspired how we can do things the safer way." Tikki answered.

* * *

"Marinette?" Alya's voice rose. "This is a miracle." She chuckled. "You're early."

"I was actually on my way here when I got your text." Marinette sheepishly laughed.

"Oh?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "Girl, I didn't know you were a fan of the original Captain Marvel?"

"Funny story actually." Marinette still rubbed the back of her head.

 


End file.
